Bee
"What what~?" Ooooh boy, here she is. Bee is a universe-jumping calico cat that has a magic pencil. She also tends to act as a 'genie', but asking her for anything never ends well. Appearance Bee's pattern tends to be slightly different every time she appears, but it has some constants: Bee's face is divided into 'thirds' of color, Her chin up to her nose is black, one of her ears to her nose is brownish orange, and the rest of the face is white. Despite being cat-like in appearance, she has some human quality, including ability to stand on hind legs, thumbs (making her hands look like mittens), and ability to speak. Another constant of Bee is that all her paws but one are black, the one paw not black is her right one (Brown with a black middle 'finger/toe'). Personality First of all, Bee is not only aware of the 4th wall, she regularly takes a sledge hammer to it. Second, any RPs Bee is in will go off the rails really fast, so if you want Bee in a roleplay you need to ask me to bring her in. Bee has no moral compass, instead she tends to do the things she thinks is the most fun at the time. This may include offering to draw things with her pencil and then watching the consequences. Bee is a little insane, and regularly and literally talks to herself (Yes she can appear multiple times in the same place). This results in Bee knowing more about the future than she should, as she hears gossip from future hers. She avoids colored pencils. Bee has a tendency to break things and is strangely cheerful much of the time. Backstory Yeaaaaah, we would be here a while. I'm gonna summarize basic events. Where she comes from/Her family/What is she She gives a different answer each time. But i is like a sister, right? Where did she get her pencil An AU of Undertale, her pencil was the artifact in an AU involving mine and my friends' characters and she was annoying dog. It's unknown how she got to this universe without the pencil. Fourth wall noticed Bee was following around a cartoon character that was aware of the 4th wall. She learned and decided to keep tabs on it. She really likes annoying people on the other side of 4th walls. Dislike of colored pencils Long story short, she managed to destroy earth with colored pencils and bunnies. In at least 12 different AUs. She avoids them because she prefers being in control of the chaos she causes. Why is she on the Far Far range She was, basically, bored and decided to pick up and go to one of the AUs of Slime Rancher. Relations Bunny Queen (Preexisting, friend's character): 12 Bunny Queens exist. Bee kinda accidentally broke their worlds so she's trying to make it up to them. One Bunny Queen can travel between AUs and tends to show up to keep Bee in check. Squidy: Bee drew a few things for Squidy in a Discord RP. Squidy has a higher number of extra Bees than normal at the moment. i: A shard of what never was. HOW MANY OTHERS Magic Pencil Bee owns a big pencil that can draw on thin air and create real objects, and is capped with an eraser that can erase things. Limits Bee cannot add instincts to existing things, AKA: If you don't know how to fly, you won't know how to use drawn wings. Bee cannot erase Colored Pencil, this is the only thing the eraser can't erase. Bee cannot draw in color without colored pencils. This affects a lot of things: drawn food not in color tastes like graphite, drawn plants not in color do not grow unless they are specifically drawn seeds. Things not drawn in color can be erased by Bee. The more detailed something is, the more likely Bee is going to draw it 'wrong'. This can have unintended side effects. Bee cannot draw utterly huge living things due to them sometimes creasing being alive mid-drawing. Current Info Roleplays They Are Or Were In: None :3 Number Of Poofs: Bee cannot die in an RP cuz she poofs out of danger very fast. As such, I will count poofs instead. Reason for this is that every Bee is the same Bee so dying is pretty much not good. On the plus side, she can be kicked out of an RP really fast if she becomes annoying cuz she tends to poof instantly if someone tries to hit her with something dangerous. Like 15 Number Of Kills: No idea at this time. Trivia * Bee is not a furry. ** If you ask her what she is, she tends to say something along the lines of "I'm sometimes a cat." * Bee is one of the most chaotic characters I own. * Bee has a tendency to make cameos in things I do. * Bee is my 'Sue Line', I will not make any character that's 'better' than her. * It is possible for Bee to get bored out of an RP. * I will specifically ask if I can bring Bee in if I want to use her in an RP. * Yes, Bee's pencil was inspired by the Spongebob one. * Bee is also totally going to be in her comment section. She's already there. *Bee is a massive troll on videogames. ... Can i play too? i will get a page... i just wants to be something again. Category:Anthro Category:Female Category:Other Sexuality Category:Character Category:Candlefly's Pages